1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a stator of a rotary electric machine and a cassette coil for a rotary electric machine used therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
As methods for winding a coil that is wound around plural teeth of a stator of a rotary electric machine, concentrated winding in which one-phase wire is wound around one of the teeth and distributed winding in which the one-phase wire is wound across the plural teeth have been known.
It is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-073386 (JP 2015-073386 A) that, as a stator of a three-phase rotary electric machine, a coil piece that is formed by concentrically winding wire formed of rectangular wire is attached to each of plural teeth of the stator, and ends of the coil pieces in the same phase are connected to each other.
The concentrated winding coil can be prepared in advance as the coil piece, in which the wire is wound, in such a manner as to correspond to each of the teeth of a stator core. This is called a cassette coil. In order to assemble the cassette coil to the stator core, an assembly clearance in certain width is required. In the related art, in order to prevent the cassette coil from coming off the stator core because of this assembly clearance, another member having a claw and the like for fixing the cassette coil to the stator core is used.